


can we play house? (even if it breaks my heart)

by swanqueen_vauseman



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, ish, not really - Freeform, pretty much everyone will make an appearance at some point, this is probably trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueen_vauseman/pseuds/swanqueen_vauseman
Summary: When Lena finds herself pregnant, there is only one person that she can completely trust, her best friend Kara. Of course, Lena wants to be more than friend with her but if best friends is all they can be, she can live with that. It's better than nothing.They start playing house, but how long will they be able to keep playing without their feelings making themselves known?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is my first supercorp fanfic, I intend to make a multi chapter so there's that. I don't know how often I will be able to update but I'll do my best. Also, I'm so sorry if it is pretty much OOC and for all typos and mistakes.
> 
> On with the show.

Lena was in deep trouble. Ten thousand feet underground kind of trouble. She knew she shouldn’t have gone out, she knew that her emotions were running high and that was the first sign to know that going out was a stupid decision. The worst thing is she can’t remember anything about that night after she got to the nightclub except that the next thing she knows is that she is waking up in a strange bed with a strange dude by her side.

She had put on her clothes as fast as she could and run the hell out of that place. When Lena got home, she charged her phone and prayed that the first thing she would see wouldn’t be a tabloid article on how Lena Luthor, the all mighty CEO of L-Corp, had gone out, got as drunk as one can get and was seen getting out of there with a man. Surprisingly, there were no calls from Jess, her secretary, nor from Kara. Lena let out a sigh of relief.

Oh Lena, the things you do when you can’t get over your stupid crush on your amazing and super best friend. Yeah, that was the reason why Lena felt like she needed something to forget. Because leave it to Lena to fall in love with the best friend whom, might she add, is most probably straight. And on top of that, her best friend is also Supergirl. What’s not to love about that situation.

The only positive thing that had come out of that night was the fact that it only reassured her disgust to having sex with a guy. She must have gotten pretty quite drunk in order to have sex with a man. And the man as well, for not having recognized her. Oh well.

So now, back to why Lena was in deep trouble. If she though that having had sex with a strange dude, after a night of completely getting wasted was the worst thing that could happen, Lena is definitely reconsidering that now. Because now, she is staring at a plastic stick with a plus sign on it, sitting on the floor of her bathroom, and not knowing whether to cry, to be angry, to be both or what. The one time, she has sex with a dude, and she ends up pregnant. She rubs her hand across her face, she really doesn’t know what to do.

The press will have a field day when they find out that Lena is pregnant and that worries her immediately. She couldn’t care less about what they say about her, they’ve been saying the same stuff for years now but her child (what a strange concept… her child) being subjected to that? She can’t help but feel guilty for how an innocent child is going to be the next cover of fifty tabloid magazines. 

Lena decides that calling her best friend is the best thing she can do in this situation. Though, she is definitely afraid of Kara’s reaction. Lena grabs her phone from the bathroom counter and dials a number that she knows by heart.

There are three rings before Kara answer.

“Lena! I was just about to call you to see if you wanted to have lunch at this new Chinese place. The reviews say their potstickers are one of the best in National City. I’ll have to decide that later.” Kara says without giving Lena even a chance to say hello.

Lena can’t help but smile just a little at Kara’s rant. “Kara…” Lena responds and Kara immediately knows something is wrong. One tear starts running down Lena’s cheek and Lena is surprised she lasted that long without tears.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Did someone attack you? Where are you?” Kara starts asking question after question and Lena can already imagine her getting up from her couch (it’s Saturday after all) and ready to get of her apartment if Lena needs her.  
“Can you… can you come to my apartment? Please?” Lena asks in a shy voice and if it weren’t for Kara’s superhearing, she might have not been able to listen to Lena. 

“Of course, give my three minutes.” Kara answers. That’s been one of the best things so far after Kara told Lena about being Supergirl. Not that Lena didn’t know (she’s a genius after all) but now Kara didn’t have to pretend that she didn’t travel like most people would.

Lena waits in her bathroom and she’s glad she normally leaves her balcony door open because she isn’t sure if she would be able to stand up and open the door if Kara were to knock. This is such a disaster. A complete and absolute disaster and there is only her to blame for that.

“Lena? Where are you?” Lena barely hears Kara ask and she imagines her going into each room looking for her.

“In here.” Lena whispers but she knows that Kara is using her superhearing so Kara will eventually find her. The brunette finally hears the knock on her bathroom door.

“Lena? Are you okay? Can I come in?” Kara softly asks.

“Yes.” Lena answers and Kara opens the door and almost goes into panic mode when she sees Lena on the floor, with her eyes red from crying. Lena hadn’t even realized that she had been silently crying, not that it’s surprising.

“Are you okay? What happened? What can I do?” Kara asks as she sits next to Lena. Lena hears Kara’s concern in her voice and not for the first time, wonders what did she do in life that Kara is actually here. She shouldn’t really deserve that.

Lena slides the plastic stick into Kara’s hand, she then hugs her knees and hides her face. She doesn’t know what to expect of Kara’s reaction, and she doesn’t know if she really wants to. Surprise is a given, possibly even pity. But also maybe disgust and maybe even shame. 

“Oh.” Is the only thing Kara says and Lena doesn’t know exactly what that means. It is this moment that Lena is actually afraid of; that Kara will leave her to never come back, not even as Supergirl. 

But Lena doesn’t feel Kara get up and leave, instead she feels a pair of arms giving her a hug and the weight of a head on top of her shoulder. Lena just cries harder because she is not used to this type of care, she is just used to people abandoning her or simply not caring enough.

“I’m here for you, Lena. Whatever you need, I’m here. You’re not alone, okay?” Kara says in a soft voice and Lena just cries harder. She cries because Kara has been more loving and caring than anyone else, she cries because she doesn’t know what to do and she cries because she is scared. 

Lena doesn’t know how much time they spent sitting on the floor, but certainly a lot because her lower back and butt are completely numb, her eyes feel swollen and she feels a headache coming her way. Kara has not even complained once in all that time and Lena wonders one more time what she did to deserve the woman next to her.

The brunette shifts slightly to try alleviate the numbness and that’s when Kara talks.  
“Do you want to get up? I can make us hot chocolate if you like?” Kara asks.

Lena nods, she doesn’t feel she could talk right now. She feels Kara get up, and helps her to get up slowly. They move to her living room and Kara goes to the kitchen to fix the two hot chocolate cups. Meanwhile, Lena was lost in her head again, trying to figure out how to go on from here. She honestly didn’t know, and she did not like the feeling of not knowing, of the unpredictable.

Kara came back with the two cups and Lena was pulled out of her reverie. Kara sat down next to her on the couch and nursed her cup hot chocolate. Lena only stared at her cup, and it was up to Kara to break the silence that was currently reigning.

“So…” Kara started out a little bit awkwardly, she did not know how to proceed in this case. “Do you know what are you going to do? Not that you have to decide anything right now, but you know, this is big and it might be a good idea to start planning… or not, you can choose what to do but I was just curious as to what have you decided, not that you have to tell me or anything.” Kara finished her rambling and Lena for the first in the whole day felt a real smile tug at her lips. She loved when Kara rambled, it was so adorable.

“No, I honestly don’t know what I am going to do.” Lena answered. “The only thing I know is that I am not going to have an abortion. Don’t get me wrong, I’m totally pro-choice but it’s simply not for me. Other than that, I’m completely lost.”

“What about the baby’s father?” Kara hesitantly asked. 

Lena chuckled humorlessly. “I don’t even know who that is. It was a drunken night, a lot of bad decisions and well, here are the consequences.” Lena put her cup on the coffee table and hugged her knees. “Kara, I’m really really scared” Lena whispered; it was only around Kara that Lena allowed herself to be vulnerable.

Kara scooted closer. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re not alone, Lena. I’m here okay? For whatever you need, I’m here. And so is Alex and Maggie and Winn. I’m sure Jess would also be happy to help.” Kara chuckled and Lena allowed a small smile to form. Yes, she could consider her secretary a friend. 

“Hey, there’s a good side to all of this. At least now, you’ll have to remember to actually eat and not only kale, which is actually pretty disgusting and I don’t think the baby will appreciate it. Now, Jess and I have a perfect excuse for you to eat at proper hours.” Kara said with a toothy grin.

Lena actually laughed. “Yes, I suppose you do.” After a moment of silence, Lena looked at Kara “Thank you, Kara.” 

Kara gave her a small but genuine smile. “You’re welcome. I once promised you that I would never leave, that you would never lose me. That’s a promise I don’t ever intend to break.”

Lena closed her eyes, willing the tears that were already forming to not fall. She put her head on top of Kara’s shoulder just as Kara hugged her. 

“Let’s get you to bed.” Kara softly said and that’s when Lena realized that it was dark outside and that she was actually really tired. Lena allowed Kara to guide her to her bedroom, she change into her pijamas and was tucked in by Kara.  
“Stay.” Lena said, more like whispered. “Please?” Lena hesitantly asked. She didn’t want to be alone right now, and Kara made her feel safe but she didn’t know if she was crossing any boundaries.

Kara nodded. “Of course. I’m going to borrow some PJs and I’ll be back.” Kara went into her closet, changed and came back to her bed. Kara opened her arms, as in an invitation for Lena to come closer. Lena did and it did not take her long to fall asleep as she was surrounded by Kara’s arms and warmth. Maybe, after all, she could get through this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys for the long long wait, but depression, university and productivity don't go along well.  
> On with the show

If this had happened in another time, Lena probably would have chosen differently. Lillian is behind bars, Sam is back again as Sam and Reign has been defeated and is running L-Corp successfully, and Lena while her job at Catco is still pretty tiring, she really likes it and she feels like she is making a difference. However, Lena still could not believe how stupid she had been in the few hours after that drunken night.

The morning after the first thing in her head was to make sure that there were no pictures of her getting out of that nightclub. She had spent the whole morning verifying and verifying that there was not a single piece of evidence. The second thought in her head was that she was now having a terrible hangover, and the only thing she wanted was to go to bed and take something for her headache. It was not until the next day that Lena realized she hadn’t taken any precautions, regarding her drunken mistake. 

Lena knew, she knew that no method is 100% efficient. She was a scientist after all. And taking the morning-after pill after 24 hours of having had sex had 80% chance of actually being effective. Still, Lena didn’t believe that she was going to be part of that 20% in which the pill had no effectiveness. But of course she was, because that was just her luck. Why couldn’t the universe give her a break?

Nonetheless, Lena couldn’t help look at this as a blessing in disguise. She had always wanted to be a mom, but that dream seem each day more far fetched, because who could love a Luthor enough to want kids with her? Leave the kids besides, who could love a Luthor? And Lena knew that Kara loved her, but in the most friend-like manner. And she was okay with that. She still was scared out of her mind, for everything that was going to come ahead with the pregnancy but most importantly with how she was going to care for her baby.

The day after she told Kara, she had woken up with the expectations of Kara having left already, but to her surprise she found Kara in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. No, the surprise wasn’t that she was in the kitchen of all places, but that she had stayed and Lena would deny it but her eyes did water because Kara was keeping her promise. It was quite strange the feeling of really feeling cared about. And when Kara saw her entering the kitchen, the smile Lena received could have lighten up the world. Maybe she really could do this with Kara by her side.

So now, here she was waiting at the OB/Gyn’s office, for her first appointment. She was also anxiously waiting for Kara, whom had promised to be here. Lena did not want to go to her first appointment alone but she would have understood if Kara had said no. After all, they were only friends and even if they were best friends, Kara did not have that sort of obligations to Lena. 

She heard the door to the waiting room opening and turning her head, she saw Kara running (at human speed of course) and a soft smile formed on her face. 

“I am so sorry for being late. Snapper did not let me leave until I turned my draft for the article even though we both know that is not going to be the final piece.” Kara said when she sat down next to Lena.

“It’s totally okay Kara.” Lena said. “I’m just glad you’re here.”

“Of course I would be here, you needed me to.” Kara said with a smile. “Unless there had been an alien attack but even then I would have found a way to be here.” Kara added in a whisper. 

Lena chuckled. “Thank you Kara, it means a lot to me.” 

“So, are you excited to see the baby?” Kara asked. 

Lena huffed. “I’m more scared than anything. I mean, I am excited to some extent but this will make it real.” Lena answered, she looked down to her hands on her lap and started fidgeting. She knew that once she sees the sonogram, everything will be real and there will be no turning back. 

“Hey, it’s okay. But, as I have told you before several times might I add, you don’t have to do this alone. I will be here every time you need me. And until the time comes when you don’t, you’re stuck with me.” Kara grinned at her, and Lena fell in love with her even more. 

Lena smiled softly, and grabbed one of Kara’s hand to squeeze it softly. “Thank you, Kara. I really don’t know how to thank you.” 

Before Kara could respond, a nurse came out and asked if there was a Miss Luthor waiting. Lena got up to follow the nurse and was expecting to also get up but she didn’t. Rather, she looked unsure of what to do. 

“Kara?” Lena asked, with a frown on her face and confusion laced in her voice.

“It’s just that I don’t really know if you want me in there. I mean, of course you want me here but in there is another completely different thing, but you know… So I can totally stay here until you come back or, or, or, I can bring go and grab and coffee while I wait for you…” Kara started to ramble and Lena always found that trait rather amusing and endearing, her hands picking at the hem of the sweater. 

Who would’ve believed Kara to be Supergirl when she was a rambling mess. The disguise was still ineffective, a pair of glasses and a cardigan did nothing to conceal the similarity between the two personas, but it was how each of them carried themselves in their every day. While Supergirl was all confidence and superhero pose, Kara Danvers was just that, an amazing reporter with a tend to ramble until someone forced her to stop, and who continuously pushed her glassed up her nose. Yeah, Lena could see why the rest of National City were in the dark about who Supergirl really was. 

“Kara.” Lena said, effectively stopping Kara in her rant. “Of course I want you in there. I need my best friend with me.” Lena said with a shy smile and it just took that so that Kara finally got up and walked to Lena to follow the nurse.

Once in the examination room, the nurse instructed Lena to lie on her back and that in a few minutes, her doctor would be with her. Kara sat in a stool that was next to the exam table, while they waited patiently for the doctor. “Patiently” might not be the right word, as Lena started fidgeting and Kara kept bouncing one of her legs. 

A few minutes later, the door of the exam room opened and finally the doctor entered and sat on the stool that was left before moving to Lena’s side. 

“Hi, Lena. My name is Dr. Robbins and I will be your OB/Gyn for the foreseeable future. Do you have any questions before we begin?” Dr. Robbins said with a friendly smile. Lena could see she was quite an enthusiastic doctor and she seemed friendly enough. 

“Not at this moment, no.” Lena answered.

“Okay, perfect. So, before we begin with the actual exam I have to ask you a few questions. When was your last period?” Robbins first started.

“Two months or so ago.” Lena answered. The doctor then asked a few other questions and everything was fine until she asked something Lena hadn’t though about.

“So, which method did you two go with?” Dr. Robbins said just after she finished scribbling something in the file.

“Excuse me, what?” Lena said dumbfounded. She was not sure at which part she was more confused, the fact that Robbins assumed her pregnancy was not created by the natural process or the assumption she did that she and Kara were a couple looking to expand their family.

“Yeah, did you two went with artificial insemination, IVF, donors?” Dr. Robbins asked again, still with a smile.

“No, no we are not together” “I’m just here as emotional support” Lena and Kara spoke at the same time.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I just assumed. Still, my question still stands.” Dr. Robbins said without giving much of a thought at what she had just implied.

“No, I got pregnant after a drunken mistake. I took the pill two days after that but guess that didn’t work.” Lena said with a shrug. Dr. Robbins look at Lena with something that was not pity or sympathy, maybe more like understanding.

“Do you want to explore other options? There’s still time.” Dr. Robbins said with a soft smile.

“No, I already thought about it. And I always wanted to be a mom, so maybe this is my chance.” Lena answered truthfully. Unbeknownst to Lena, Kara looked at her with such love in her eyes, because she knew that Lena would be an amazing mother. Dr. Robbins however, saw this look and was still wondering how these two weren’t together.

“Okay. So, we are going to do a blood work just to confirm everything is okay and then we can see if we can hear the heartbeat. If we can’t, don’t worry it might just be that the baby is still not big enough for the ultrasound to pick it up. Sounds good?” Dr. Robbins finally said and got up to call the nurse for the blood work.

Lena only nodded with a tight smile. She did not want to the doctor to leave because that would mean that only she and Kara would be in the room after the awkwardness that came with the doctor’s assumption. Or maybe there wouldn’t be any awkwardness and Kara would just let it go; Lena hoped it would be that outcome because she doesn’t know how she would approach that conversation.

Lena was staring at the ceiling and she could practically feel Kara’s eyes on her. Would Kara talk about what Dr. Robbins had implied or would she act as if nothing had happened?

Lena turned her head to where Kara was sitting and she couldn’t help but get lost on those beautiful blue eyes for just a moment. Even behind the glasses, Kara’s eyes were beautiful, not only in their color but how they saw Lena: without any prejudice, without malice, Kara just saw her as Lena and Lena didn’t know what she had done in her life to deserve that.

“You are thinking out loud, Kara.” Lena said and it was as if Kara suddenly realized she had been staring.

Kara chuckled softly and adjusted her glasses. “Sorry, I was just thinking how good of a mom you’re going to be.”

Lena scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

Lena saw how Kara frowned. “I’m serious Lena. You’re going to be the best mom. You have so much love to give and this baby will be no exception.”

Lena couldn’t help the tears that gathered in her eyes. “But what if I’m just like Lillian? I don’t have the best role model to look up to.” Lena said almost in a whisper.

Kara replied with a soft smile. “Because you’re too good to be like Lillian. And because I believe in you Lena.” Kara grabbed Lena’s hand that was closer to her. “Also, you’re not alone. I don’t how many times I will have to tell you that until you believe me.”

Lena chuckled. “Probably a few more times.” Kara laughed as well.  Then, Dr. Robbins entered the room once again with a nurse in tow. The nurse drew Lena’s blood while the doctor was preparing the machine for the ultrasound.

“You ready to see your baby Lena?” Dr. Robbins asked with a smile.

Lena only nodded. “Okay, can you lift up your shirt? this is going to be a little cold.” Dr. Robbins warned just as she squirted the gel onto Lena’s belly. Lena flinched a little at the sensation.

Dr. Robbins moved the transmitter just a little until the three women in the room saw a little white spot on the screen. “There it is.”

“Oh my god.” Lena whispered as she took one hand to her mouth in disbelief. She really was pregnant, she was going to be a mom to this little baby. And even though the circumstances weren’t ideal, she couldn’t help but feel blessed by this baby.

“Everything seems fine so let’s see if we can hear their heartbeat. It seems as you may be a little be over eight weeks so this should be possible. If not, we might do a vaginal exam just to hear it.” Dr. Robbins said as she activated the sound.

The room was deadly quiet, the three women waiting for the sound of a heartbeat. Lena was starting to get worried even though the doctor said she had nothing to worry about. Just as Lena was about to ask if everything was okay, there was the sound like a quick drum.

“There we go.” Dr. Robbins said with a huge smile. Lena could see this doctor tried to make her patients comfortable with her smile and overall optimism, and Lena had to admit it was working.

Lean felt the tears on her cheeks as she was hearing her baby’s heartbeat.

“Oh my god, Lena! That’s your baby right there!” Kara expressed with a huge amount of excitement, pointing at the screen and Lena felt really grateful that her friend was just as happy and excited for her.

“I’m going to print you some picture if that’s all right and I’ll see in a month okay? You can make the appointment at the front desk. Congratulations, Lena.” The doctor said before she exited the room, leaving Lena and Kara alone. She gave Lena a piece of paper so she could wipe off what was left of the gel and could roll her shirt down.

Lena, whose hand hadn’t left Kara’s, squeezed a little bit just so Kara could tear her eyes from the screen and could look her directly. “Thank you Kara, I really don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Kara softly smiled to her. “Always Lena. And there’s no way I would leave now that I saw your cute little baby”

Lena laughed wholeheartedly. “Kara, that baby is about the size of a small grape, and it still isn’t looking completely like a baby.”

Kara shrugged. “So? They are still cute.” Lena rolled her eyes. “Hey do you wanna go grab some lunch?”

As if on cue, Lena heard Kara’s stomach rumble as Kara blushed just a little. “Yes Kara, we can go for lunch.”

Kara smiled and helped Lena get off the table. After picking up the sonogram pictures and making her next appointment, Lena and Kara were off to grab some lunch. Lena was still wondering how could she deserve such a beautiful as Kara’s as her best friend and decided that right now, it was not worth questioning that. She would enjoy it as long as it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, and I'm open to constructive criticism. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, guys! I know guys, I left this half-abandoned but I promise I do know where I want this story to go. Hopefully you'll still read this story. Enjoy. Also, I wrote this half-asleep so I'm so sorry for all the mistakes in this, one day I'll correct them.

The rest of the first trimester went by quickly enough for Lena. There weren’t many noticeable symptoms that Lena was pregnant because she didn’t have any morning sickness nor any mood swings. Lena would admit however that she did feel a little bit more emotional than usual, which was saying a lot. If she cried inconsolably after watching “Dumbo” with Kara, well, only Kara was there to see that.

Kara was still being as caring and protective as she had always been with Lena, and now even more so. She made Jess promise her that she would make Lena leave her office at a reasonable hour. Kara would also come almost everyday with a healthy lunch option (though sometimes the potstickers and occasional donuts couldn’t be left out of the menu) and Jess, for once, appreciated it a lot. Besides, Kara was practically living at Lena’s apartment to make sure she was eating breakfast and she would normally go over there to make dinner.

There weren’t many things that Lena could hide from Jess, as much as she wanted, and as soon as she saw that Lena switched her black coffee for decaf coffee, she knew something was up. And Jess’s suspicion of the pregnancy were confirmed when Kara started bringing healthy lunches. Jess had come to know Kara very well in the year or so that Lena and Kara had been friends and healthy lunches were not a thing with the CatCo reporter.

Lena was both mortified and grateful when one day out of nowhere, Jess offered her congratulations with no questions asked, and Lena wondered what would she do if she didn’t have Jess by her side. With a bashful look, Lena only responded with a whispered thank you, but she could truly feel that Jess cared for her, not only as her boss but also as a friend.

So now, a couple of weeks before her fourth-month check-up, Kara and Lena were having their daily lunch together. Kale salad for Lena and a two big order of potstickers and some lo mein for Kara. Kara was willing to do a lot of things for Lena but eating kale was not one them.

“So, Alex and Maggie were talking about having a game night next week because it’s been a few months since we had the last one. You know, between DEO activities and them planning their wedding and whatnot.” Kara said, still chewing the last bit of a potsticker, Lena would roll her eyes but by this point she was used to this. “Of course you’re invited but I was wondering if you’re going to say something.”

Lena widened her eyes a little bit. “I’m not showing yet am I?” A little worried that that was the reason why Kara was asking her if she was going to say anything to Alex and Maggie, because that would mean that the rest of the world would start to notice soon and she would have to start giving explanations of the pregnancy (even though Lena didn’t owe no one an explanation).

“No, no, not at all. Though you might soon and I’m so excited about that because honestly you’re going to look extremely adorable with your baby bump. And you’ll be able to feel when they’re moving and maybe you’ll allow me to feel when little bean is kicking and…” Kara continued to ramble now completely off topic.  
“Kara!” Lena interrupted and Kara shut up with a piece of lo mein hanging off her mouth. Lena couldn’t help but giggle a little at that sight. “You went completely off track, why are you asking me if I’m going to tell your sister and Maggie anything about the pregnancy?”

“Oh! Right, because you normally drink whiskey anytime the three of you are together. And Maggie being all ‘I’m a detective, I detect’ I’m sure she’s going to notice something is off.” Kara explained.

“Oh.” Lena said. She hadn’t thought about that, though it was completely true. “I mean, of course I want to tell them. They are my only friends besides you but…” Lena trailed off.

“But?” Kara prompted.

“What am I going to say to them? It is bad enough how I got pregnant, but I don’t have an actual role model to know how to be good mother and what if they think I’m not up to the task?” Lena bit her lip worriedly and started toying with the hem of her skirt.

“First off, they love you, you’re part of this family. Second, you’re not Lillian, I have no doubt that you’re going to be the best mother there’s even been.” Kara said with a soft smile while she grabbed one of Lena’s hands to comfort the other woman.

Lena smiled softly. “Thank you Kara.”

“And besides, Maggie and Alex are going to bet on who is going to be the coolest aunt or whatever ridiculous thing they can think of.” Kara waived and Lena laughed, because it was mostly true.

“Thank you Kara, you still don’t know how much your support means to me.” Lena said.

Kara smiled but then it dropped as she looked at her watch. “Darn it, I gotta get head back to CatCo or Snapper will have my head.” Kara turned to Lena with a sheepish smile. “See you later tonight? Oh and also, can I tell Maggie and Alex that you’re on for game night?”

“Yes, Kara. To both questions. See you later.” Lena responded.

“Okay, don’t work too hard. Remember that now you have little bean to take care of.”

Lena rolled her eyes at the nickname Kara had imposed on the baby. “Go, we don’t want Snapper to lose his mind.”

Kara smiled and left the office.

* * *

 

A week later, Kara was in her apartment with Alex and Maggie and they were putting the last details on for game night and Kara kept pacing back and forth waiting for Lena. It was more nervousness about how this night would be going when Lena told them about the pregnancy rather than anything else.

“You do know that Lena has come to every single game night ever since you became friends, right Kara?” Alex asked her sister once she realized the pacing was not going to stop.

“Yeah, what’s that supposed to mean?” Kara replied, barley leaving her eyes from the ground; she only stopped for a moment before continuing her nervous pacing.

“Because you’ve been pacing for the last ten minutes and if you do not stop right now, you’re going to make a hole on the floor.” Alex said while pointing to the space where Kara was currently standing.

Maggie snickered besides Alex. “She’s right little Danvers. You’re nervous about something” Maggie supplied and a moment later she widened her eyes in realization of something. “Oh my god, you’re going to announce that you’re dating right? That’s what got you so nervous?” She turned to look at Alex “You owe me twenty dollars, Danvers.”

“No! We’re not dating, what makes you think that?” Kara said while fidgeting with her glasses, and finally coming to a stop.

Alex and Maggie looked at each other, debating whether to tell Kara or not about how she was madly in love with the youngest Luthor, or wait till she realizes it herself. Before either of them could give an answer, someone knocked at the door. Kara used her super speed (even though she was two meters away from the door) and went to open door and she came face to face with Lena, still her hand half-raised where she had knocked on the door.

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed before engulfing the woman in question in a hug. Lena yelped in surprised, still not completely used to how affectionate Kara is.

“Hi Kara.” Lena said, and she relished in the feeling of being in Kara’s arms. She had always felt safe there. Like nothing could come between them, and considering that Kara was Supergirl and practically indestructible, that might be as true as it gets.

Their bubble was broken by a clearing of a throat, and Lena remembered that they were was an audience. She looked up to see Alex and Maggie with a knowing smirk and Lena coulnd’t help but wonder if they somehow knew about her true feelings for the blonde reporter. If they did, Lena hoped with all her heart that they wouldn’t tell anything to Kara, she couldn’t afford to lose that friendship.

“Hey guys.” Lena said as a greeting once she stepped out of the embrace. She finally entered the apartment as Kara closed the door behind her.

“Hey little Luthor, glad you could make it.” Maggie said sincerely. If Lena was ever to be asked, she could say that her Maggie had developed the closest friendship after Kara. It’s not that she didn’t get along with Alex or anything but Alex was always going to be Kara’s sister first. Lena hopes that if for some reason, her friendship with was to end, she could still consider the detective a friend.

“What can I get you Lena? A beer, whiskey, something stronger?” Alex asked as she moved to the kitchen.

“Um, no. Actually, can I just have a glass of water with a lot of ice?” Lena hesitantly asked, as she knew that that request would be extremely suspicious. As if on cue, Alex and Maggie turned to look at each other with confused faces before giving those same expressions to Lena.

“You sure? We know that you’re the youngest one here in the group but a little alcohol every once in a while didn’t hurt anybody” Maggie teases Lena about her age.

Lena rolls her eyes but before she can respond, Kara had joined them in the kitchen and interrupted “Except when it comes to you three, you not only drink every once in a while but almost everyday. You know how many times I’ve tried to hide that bottle of whiskey from Alex everytime Eliza comes over?”

Maggie hummed in acknowledgement. “True, but still.”

“Water is fine. I’m not feeling the need for alcohol right now.” Lena said and the confused expressions returned to Alex and Maggie but didn’t comment any further on that issue.

After a round of Monopoly where Lena left everyone in bankruptcy even when Alex was playing the role of the bank, three races in Mario Kart where Alex claimed that Kara cheated somehow while Maggie comfortably took all three first places and Lena could laugh at the antics of the Danvers sisters, and finally Pictionary where somehow Lena and Kara won even if Lena’s drawing were nothing less than scribbles, they were just talking animatedly in the living room. Lena was sitting next to Kara and she was putting every ounce of effort in not leaning her head on top of Kara’s shoulder.

“So, I have to tell you something guys.” Lena started once the conversation came to a lull. Maggie and Alex stared at Lena. “It has to do with why I didn’t drink alcohol tonight. Or for the last couple of weeks for that matter.” Lena continued and paused, taking a deep breath before delivering the bomb. Kara squeezed her hand in support and that gave Lena the courage to finally say what she had to say.

“I’m pregnant, I’m almost 16 weeks along.” Lena finally blurted out, closing her eyes and waiting for the impending judgment and how the questioning. But nothing came and Lena opened her eyes and finally saw the expressions on their faces. And while Lena could see that they had some questions, there was only understanding.

“Damn it, Danvers you can keep your twenty dollars.” Maggie finally said, breaking the somewhat tense silence that had formed after Lena delivered the news.

“What’s that about?” Kara asked suspiciously.

“Nothing!” Alex and Maggie said in unison and Lena had a very good idea of what they had been betting on but that was a problem for another time.

“So, I’m guessing the father isn’t in the picture at all right?” Alex asked.

Lena laughed humorlessly. “Yeah, you could say that.” And took a sip of the glass of water she’d been drinking of.

“Do you need help with anything? I mean, of course we already know who’s going to be the coolest aunt to that baby and who’s going to show them how to use a gun and defend themselves but besides that” Maggie said with a confident smile.

“Excuse me? I’m the aunt that’s going to teach them all of that. Besides, I already own a pretty cool bike so that obviously puts me a few points ahead of you Sawyer.” Alex turned to look at her fiancée.

“While I appreciate the enthusiasm guys, I don’t a baby needs to know how to use a gun or ride a bike for that matter.” Lena said with a roll of her eyes. Though they all knew everything was just to tease each other.

“We’ll see about that.” Alex said with a smirk.

“Alex! You’re not going to take a baby on a bike” Kara interrupted and half-berated her sister for even suggesting that.

“Oh yeah, like you’re going to take that baby flying all over National City?” Alex asked with a smirk on her face.

“I… um… no, I mean… that’s different!” Kara fumbled with her response.

“Sure is” Alex mumbled while taking a sip of her beer. Kara narrowed her eyes at her sister and Lena and Maggie could only laugh at their interactions.

“And no, guys. I don’t need any help. I mean, Kara is practically living at my place and helping with everything.” Lena said answering the initial question.

Maggie murmured something akin to “gal pals my ass” that only Kara could hear and she narrowed her eyes at the detective. What did she mean with that? Maggie only averted her gaze as to not look at Kara.

After that, the conversation returned back to normal, until finally a couple hours later Lena was getting ready to leave.

“You can stay if you want to. I mean, in case you’re too tired to go back.” Kara said to Lena.

“Don’t worry Kara, I already called my driver, He should already be here while I go downstairs” Lena answered with a smile.

“Okay, if you’re sure. Text me when you get home” Kara said, still unconvinced but moved to give Lena a hug. Lena quickly said her goodbyes to the other women and Kara closed the door behind her.

“So, how’s playing house with Lena going on?” Maggie asked Kara once she had closed the door. The knowing smirk hadn’t left her face ever since she found out that Kara was practically living at Lena’s.

“We’re not playing house, I’m just helping my best friend out with this.”

“Sure you are.” Alex said with a huff, and Kara couldn’t help but wonder what all the looks her sister and Maggie had been throwing at her ever since Lena announced her pregnancy meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, whatever, everything is appreciated.


End file.
